The following U.S. Patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference, in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,021,278 discloses several mechanisms for permitting a operator to adjust the seat on a stationary exercise bicycle. The described mechanisms can be used to adjust the height of the seat or the fore and aft positioning of the seat on an upright type bicycle. Each of the described mechanisms can be configured to provide operators with an optimum seat position and with a convenient latch mechanism to adjust the position of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,560 discloses a stationary exercise bicycle having a frame, a resistance member, a drive assembly, a right pedal, a left pedal, a seat and an adjustable seat mechanism utilizing a rack. Assembly and disassembly of a three piece crank arm assembly is accomplished without requiring the assembling and disassembling of the entire drive assembly. The stationary exercise bicycle also provides a variety of operators with an optimum seat position and with a convenient latch mechanism to adjust the position of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,172 discloses a physical exercise video system that includes a physical exercise machine, a video system and an interface module. The video system has a computer and a removable cartridge. The interface module is interposed between the computer and cartridge, and provides interactive communications between the computer and exercise machine. A communication protocol governs this communication, and includes specifications for status and command data packets. The video system and exercise machine can be selectively operated as either stand-alone units, or in an interactive exercise mode, wherein the exercise data by the exercise machine affects the output of the video system, and may also be stored in memory within the interface module. The video system controls the operation of the exercise machine generally, and specifically, controls the load resistance imposed in opposition to the movement of pedals. The control of load resistance by video system is a function of the operating characteristics of the exercise machine.